Master Ruiz
In-game Name: Master Ruiz Real Name: Cristian Ruiz Guillermo Forum Name: Ruiz Date of Birth: Gender: Male Xfire: MSN: E-mail: ruiz95_lh@hotmail.com Location: Spain Side: Skin: Reborn/Default Achievements *Jedi Fighter of the Month - January 2013 *Fighter of the Month - January 2013 Ranks Adept, on 25/01/2013 he was accepted by Vrael Jedi Padawan, on 26/01/2013 he was promoted by El Phoenixo Joining The Ruiz's Story The player Ruiz started to live the jedi academy world many years ago, he was rly innocent, he didn't know anything about jka, and he didnt know he could have lived what he lived. He was forced to learn english because he used to play in an english server,so he learnt and with force,he joined to his first jka clan called !!BOSS!!, meanwhile, he was testing how to play and get some skills...But with time,he realised that there was a mod called KOTF,and everything changed,he started to realise he was different from others,because he had some different skills,which he got alone with his own trainings,although this poor boy was so ignorant,because he still didnt know what he had to live with...He left !!BOSS!! and started to play in KOTF,a place which had a bit of everything: rly good players,noobs,noob clans,good clans, and the ruler clans who controled the mod.That mod was absolutely a role mod,and he decided to join in a clan called J.c.0,a jedi clan,there,he started as a padawan but for his skills,his control of the most popular server from that mod and his respect,he became a council member of it,he even got the admin powers of that server,and was a very strict admin,but the J.c.0 enemies came...S.c.0,the siths! J.c.0 became to the most important clan of KOTF mod,and siths wanted to take that power,so Ruiz and others decided to spy the siths,and they saw that the siths were planning to make a surprise attack to the jedis...The jedis leaded by Ruiz,won the battle and they left...Ruiz's skill were much more better than all his clanmates and some players of that mod,only some players could beat him,and they told him they were from a place called base,he was a bit lost,because he didnt know what was that,but anyway he kept playing in KOTF...Once,he watched videos from players from base on youtube,his aerial hits made him think that he still had a long way to walk,so he started to practise possible aerial hits.That was his first step to the base world.The base players saw he was different,because Ruiz was the only player from that mod who could face them in duels,so they took him to base,and he saw that he was absolutely nothing...He even got kicked from servers cuz of his poor skills...But then,he found a player called Morph,Ruiz was 14-15 years old,but Morph trusted on him and knew he could become a very good player.Morph taught him basic tffa tips and made him play without wiggle/poke,one of the hardest Ruiz trainings,but he realised that it was necessary so he tried his best...Morph was a member of a team called zedi that later was actually TuA, and he invited him to try the test to get into the team,but Ruiz lost because he still was not ready...So he kept trying and trying,and he slowly started to leave the duels and he was becoming to a tffa player.His goal was to become a TuA member and be respected in base,because he saw that in base most of players were arrogants and used to laugh of the no names or of people who had not enough skill to play there (he was a victim of it). He started to get involved into the team work,and with pass of time his tffa skills got better,until the day arrived and he tried to become a TuA member again,with other 2 guys.The 2 guys and Ruiz passed,and made the 3rd squad of TuA, Ruiz,known as Impact was the leader of the 3rd squad,with other mate called RaptoR,they started to play in esl and everything was going fine,but still Ruiz(Impact) still had to learn many things,with the pass of time he was getting better and better,Morph,his first teacher in base told him that he wanted Ruiz to become his succsessor, because Morph was the best spanish player of jka,Morph stopped to play jka,and Ruiz kept playing and playing until now. Ruiz got what he wanted,he got respected by the base players,also loved by them, and he became to the best spanish player in base of jka. Character Category: Members